You Masochist
by Marblez
Summary: This is mainly written by Liz but she made me upload it. Hermione and Ginny get together in a rather masochistic way.


Disclamer: We don't own. This a re-post because Liz wanted to make a few tweaks. Oh and the sequal is oin it's way...

You Masochist

Hermione was sat in the library as per usual. She was re-re-re-re-re- reading Hogwarts; A History. She was a 6th year now and was studying madly already. She frowned down at people who weren't studying like Harry and Ron and the two girls opposite her on the desk. The shorter girl called Cara was sat hiding a comic in the library book she was 'reading' while the lanky girl, Nomi was doodling on a sketch pad.   
"No no! Smaller!" Cara suddenly said. Hermione now realized Nomi was actually doing a cartoon of Cara. Nomi huffed and rubbed out the breast lines on the top before making them smaller. That was Cara's dream, get smaller breasts and loose the DD look, that no matter how much she tried they didn't go away, they just look bigger and less natural!   
"I thought you wanted a realistic cartoon" Nomi huffed.   
"Yes, but I want them smaller!" Cara said. Cara was in Slytherin but Nomi, who was her best friend was surprisingly a Hufflepuff. Cara had blue, yes dark blue hair with freaky coloured streaks in the under layers (AN: this is based on Liz and she does have dark blue hair teacher's not happy) and her shirt was un-tucked, her top 2 button was un- done, showing a pentacle hanging from a thick leather chocker, her tie was undone and hanging limply round her neck, a studded gothic belt around her long ankle length skirt with chains hanging off it and big gothic boots covered in flames finished the rebellious outfit. Of course the fact that she had a proverbial ton of black eye make up on didn't hurt. Nomi was practically a complete opposite.

She had shoulder length brown hair in two plaits and her uniform was fine except that her top button was undone letting a hippy necklace just show and her tie was only just regulation size, just. She had chunky shoes with rainbow laces and multi-coloured socks which were definitely against the dress code. Around her waist she had a huge colourful stripy Jumper which was huge .She wasn't wearing any make-up, but her relaxed look made it quite clear she didn't feel the need to wear any. Overall the look was rebellious but grounded, just generally laid back.   
Nomi started to colour in the picture but one of her pencils rolled over the table towards Hermione and the 2 girls now noticed her staring at them.   
"Can I help you?" Nomi asked reasonably politely as she grabbed the pencil.   
"Sorry?" Hermione asked, startled out of her reverie.   
"Can I help you? You were staring at us kinda funny like and I wondered if you wanted anything?" Nomi repeated smiling at the embarrassed blush that spread across Hermione's face. Cara smirked at the tweedy prefect.   
"Oh, sorry, no I'm fine" Hermione said hurriedly as she collect her things together to move to another table but stopped when Cara put her hand out to her.   
"Howdy. Me names Cara and this is Nomi but you probably already knew that" Cara said still smirking.   
"Oh, um, yes, I'm Hermione, pleasure to meet you" Hermione mumbled, shaking her hand politely. Nomi gave Cara a look with 'BE NICE!' written all over it and Cara glared back 'When am I not?'. Nomi glared at her and stood up.   
"I've got to go and meet up with Conner. I'll try and finish your pic soon-ish" Nomi said picking up her sketch pad and pencils, and her hippie rucksack which was on the floor. Cara closed the comic slowly and put it in Nomi's outstretched hand. Nomi smiled at both of them and left.   
"What was that?" Hermione asked awkwardly.   
"A comic miss perfect prefect" Cara sneered. Hermione blushed and went back to her book. The doors opened loudly and Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti walked in.   
"Hey Hermione" Ginny said smiling.   
"Hi Ginny" Hermione mumbled, blushing even more. Cara's smirk grew as she saw Hermione's way around the younger girl.   
"Oh my gosh Hermione, your hanging around with 'The Dyke'!" Parvarti said as she noticed Cara at the table.   
"The name is Cara, _'Perverti'_, and we were only sharing a fucking table. You don't have to worry about loosing your little sex-thang just yet" Cara said spitefully as she stood up and headed for the door, teasingly slapping Parvarti's ass on the way out. Parvarti almost screamed but remembered the strict silence rule.   
"Bitch" she settled with muttering. Hermione turned to Parvarti confused.   
"I thought a Dyke was a type of dam like the Great Dyke in the Netherlands?" Hermione asked innocently.   
"Hermione! Please tell me your joking?!?" Lavender demanded shaken. Hermione still had the innocent confused look on her face.   
"Hermione, it may be a type of dam but the usual meaning of 'dyke' is a queer, a lesbian" Parvarti said.   
"So that's why she slapped you bum then?" Hermione asked, ever innocent. The other three girls sighed in despair.

2 WEEKS LATER

"No! What do you mean it didn't come?!?" Hermione heard Cara scream as she climbed the stairs to the owlery.   
"Chill! It's not the end off the world, you horny freaking dyke!" Nomi replied exasperated.   
"YES IT IS! What am I meant to do for my fetish fill this month?" Cara asked.   
"Maybe you could just try being normal! Its not like you don't have enough past issues do keep you entertained" Nomi snapped.   
"Oh yeah...why? Why isn't there a fetish girls this month? WHY!" Cara was rather...upset about this obviously. Hermione slowly opened the door. Neither of the other girls were in their school uniform (unlike Hermione who always wore it as much as possible). Cara had a tight black top on with huge baggy jeans. Nomi was in a multi-coloured hoodie with tight blue skirt.   
"Look who it isn't" Nomi said, looking strait at Hermione. Cara looked over her shoulder at Hermione and devilish grin broke out on her face.   
"Figured out what a dyke is yet?"   
"Umm...yes" Hermione said awkwardly, avoiding her eyes. This caused a smirk to break out across Cara's face and she walked towards Hermione. Hermione backed away until her back hit the wall, causing her to flinch. Cara leant on the wall with one hand on either side of Hermione's face, effectively trapping her.   
"You seem to like this closer contact 'Mione" Cara said as she ran a hand slowly down Hermione's body. Before Hermione could even think of a protest Cara kissed her full on the lips. When Cara finally released Hermione, the scared prefect ran out the door.   
"Did you have to be so ruff Car?" Nomi asked her friend as the two walked do the stairs.   
"Yep, it worked on you and she is so gay like us!" Cara said with a giggle as she jumped a few steps.   
"I'm BI thank you, or did you forget that I have a boyfriend?" Nomi asked angrily.

1 WEEK LATER

Nomi was sat alone in the quidditch stands listening to the Lord Of The Rings soundtrack and watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. Ginny had been put on chaser after all the others had left and Harry returned to his position. Hermione was sat in the opposite stands gazing at the red headed girl.   
"Maybe Cara was right about her" Nomi mumbled, doing a rough sketch of Hermione before adding Ginny in on her broom. She had a natural talent for drawing and usually covered her school work with intricate doodles, causing many detentions from angry teachers.   
"Hey! What are you doing here!" someone shouted as she continued to draw, this time drawing Harry looking all important. Someone flew up infront of her angrily, causing her to look up. "Why are you spying on us?"   
"Huh? Oh hang on a mo" Nomi said louder than usual taking on the ear pieces. "Can you repeat the question Ron?" she asked the red headed keeper in front of her.   
"Never mind" Ron muttered, noticing that Nomi had been totally oblivious to what they had been saying. Nomi shrugged, put the ear pieces back in and went back to drawing. Cara walked up the steps humming 'Within Temptation' loudly.   
"What are you doing here? Dyke" Ron and meanly.   
"Talking-to-my-friend" Cara said sarcastically, miming like he was a little child, making hand gestures and all. Ron glared at her and flew off to Harry to 'report' this. "Its fuck-wits like him that give gays a bad name!" Cara muttered, shaking her head dejectedly.   
"Tosspot" Cara muttered as she sat down next to Nomi. Cara poked her oblivious friend. "Nomi, come on bitch we gotta go." Nomi turned to face her and stopped the CD. "We have to go" Cara repeated.   
"Do I really need to come?" Nomi asked as she put her stuff away as slowly as possible.   
"Hell yeah! I need your help putting up the last of the posters" Cara said as she led the way down the steps.

Over on the other side of the stadium Hermione had watched the two talk and then leave, Nomi looking annoyed. She decided to follow them, awfully bad idea.

In the stadium Ginny also saw them leave, followed by Hermione. She flew to the ground and silently followed. Also really bad idea.

Cara walked down one of the many forbidden corridors to an old disused classroom. Inside the whole place was filled with rather...erotic...pictures. Nomi refused to look at any of the walls and gazed at the floor as the ceiling was also covered. Cara picked up a poster of two girls and hand it to Nomi after she'd put her bag down.   
"Put it up in that gap" Cara ordered. Nomi did as she was told as quickly as possible to avoid looking at the pictures. "Nomi it's not that bad."   
"I don't personally enjoy helping you put up erotic posters in your erotic porn room!" Nomi snapped. Hermione gasped outside the door. Cara put a finger to her lips and tiptoed towards the door. Opening it suddenly she found a blushing Hermione.   
"Hi" Hermione mumbled. Cara pulled her inside and shut the door. Hermione's eyes almost fell out of her head as she looked around the room.   
"I am not here voluntarily!" Nomi said quickly. This caused Cara to laugh.   
"Chill Nomi! So, what are you doing so near my Sanctum?" Cara said, turning to Hermione as she sat on a desk.   
"What is this place?" Hermione asked, fascinated by a picture of two girls fingering each other.   
"This is the place where Cara brings all her horny girlfriends" Nomi muttered, just loud enough to be heard.   
"So you're her girlfriend?" Hermione asked.   
"NO! HELL NO! I happen to have a boyfriend in Ravenclaw!" Nomi shouted as Cara burst out laughing. Someone else gasped.   
"Wait! What's this? Another visitor?" Cara asked, opening the door to find Ginny with a hand covering her mouth. "Come on in, join the party" Cara said happily pulling Ginny inside.   
"Hey is that the new Fetish Girls poster? When did yours get here, mine hasn't come yet" Ginny asked calmly, pointing to a picture of a girl tied to a bed being spanked by another girl in a dominatrix get up.   
"Nah that's from 'Hard Core', it's a lesser known lesbian publication" Cara said matter-of-factly. "Fetish girls isn't printed this month." And the two of them started talking about the different porn mags. Hermione stared at Ginny, barely moving. Nomi laughed slightly.   
"Ginny is...she's...how?" Hermione mumbled.   
"It's ok to be" Nomi whispered. "I'm BI."   
"S-S-S-Same here" Hermione stuttered. Nomi laughed and put her arm around her.   
"Just don't look at the walls, it's a bit too much for me too" Nomi whispered.   
"But...Ginny...she's...innocent" Hermione still stuttered.   
"Looks can be deceiving. But she is a bit of a flirt, I mean look at that skirt, you can almost see her bum!" Nomi said. Hermione considered this and tilted her head sideways slightly.   
"She does have an incredibly tight arse doesn't she?" Hermione said dreamily.   
"Sure it is" Nomi agreed, smiling slightly at Hermione's expression. Cara noticed where Hermione was looking and changed the conversation slightly.   
"Hermione would look nice in that outfit" Cara said, gesturing to a rather kinky poster.   
"Hmmm" Ginny mumbled, obviously picturing Hermione in it. "She has nice tits" Ginny mumbled.   
"Yes, she does. Right size ones too" Cara mumbled, glaring at her own DD cleavage. "Ever considered S&M yourself?"   
"With the right person" Ginny said.   
"Like Hermione?" Cara suggested.   
"Yeah."

"So, you a Sub or a Dom?" Cara asked smirking.

"Sub." Ginny answered simply, still mesmerized by the posters. Cara already had a plan forming in her very masochistic mind. She gave Ginny the latest 'Hard Core' and walked over to Nomi.   
"Can I talk to you?" Cara asked before dragging Nomi out into the corridor to explain her plan.   
"How the hell is that disgusting suit your anonymous friend has going to fit Hermione?" Nomi asked loudly.   
"The same way mine will fit on Ginny...magic!"

LATER

"Is everything set up?" Nomi asked as she entered the porn room.   
"Yep" Cara said as she put the finishing touches to the life size models of Hermione and Ginny in masochistic outfits. 'Hermione' was in a leather outfit with holes at the crotch and nipples. Ginny was wearing a leather band around her neck, another bellow her breasts and a third around her hips.   
"Your enjoying this a little too much me thinks" Nomi said as she noticed the disturbing smile on Cara's face.   
"No, I'm just happy to be doing something for someone else." Nomi raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok so I think they are extremely hot, is that a crime now, now give me a hand with this spell!" Cara said happily. Nomi rolled her eyes but helped her anyway, knowing it would be worse if it went wrong. About 2 minutes later a glow surrounded the figures and the clothes changed to school uniforms.

elsewhere

Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's private room (she's a prefect so she gets a room of her own) discussing the nights events when a glow surrounded them. When it faded their school clothes were gone and they were wearing things a little more revealing.   
"Oh my god" Ginny said as she noticed what Hermione was now wearing. "Hermione?" Ginny asked after Hermione gave no response. Hermione met Ginny's gaze and without a moments warning jumped her and pushed her onto the bed. She began to run her hands over Ginny's smooth skin. "What on..." but Ginny was cut off by Hermione's lips. Hermione tied Ginny to the bed quickly. They smiled at each other as Hermione reached for the whip that had appeared as well...

outside

"What are they doing?" a confused Ron asked Harry.   
"Probably home work" Harry said, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders. "Let's go to your room" he suggested and they smiled at each other as they left.

A/N Ta-da. To those who wanted a review there will be one and it will includ emore Hm/G, a bit more of slutty Cara and poor Nomi looses her boyfriend... R&R


End file.
